


Dammit Sammy!

by anlomijo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Sam Winchester, Not Beta Read, Protective Dean Winchester, Takes place sometime in early season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anlomijo/pseuds/anlomijo
Summary: Sam is hurt in a fight against vampires. Dean takes care of him.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 8





	Dammit Sammy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is an old fic I wrote a year or two ago so it's bad. It's probably kinda OOC as well. Sorry about that. But I still wanted to share it because I liked writing it. English is not my first language so excuse my misspellings. I hope you at least enjoy it a little bit!

The alarm went off and Sam woke up, head pounding. He hadn’t been feeling good after having his tormented soul shucked back into his body but he had told himself not to tell Dean, at least not yet, because they had more pressing matters to attend to. Like the fact that there was currently a nest of vampires running around killing people. So Sam got up from the little bed in the motel and drank a glass of water.

“How are you feeling?” said a worried voice behind Sam.

Sam turned around to be faced with two worried eyes which obviously belonged to his brother Dean. Sam knew that Dean suspected that he wasn’t at the top of his game so to speak after everything Cas had said but he didn’t want to make Dean more worried then he already was so he said:

“I’m fine”

“Are you sure?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded and tried to smile reassuringly but he knew it looked kind of fake so he cleared his throat and looked away.

“So”, said Sam to change the subject. “What do we know about these vampires?”

Dean looked at him for a few seconds and he quickly let it go but Sam knew that they weren’t done with this conversation.

“Well, There’s a big warehouse at the outskirts of the town where people have heard and I quote ”weird shit” recently”, Dean said and sighed when he sat down on his bed.  Sam nodded. 

“And we’re certain that we’re dealing with vampires?” Sam asked. 

“What else is there that goes around killing people by sucking out all of their blood in the middle of the night?” Dean said sarcastically.  Sam nodded again while chuckling lightly. 

“Let’s go check it out shall we?” Sam asked.

“Yeah”, Dean said while rising from the bed. “Let’s go.” 

They made their way to the impala and drove off towards the fight. 

They parked a bit away from the warehouse so that the vampires wouldn’t hear them coming and they stepped out of the impala. Dean went back to the trunk and pulled out two machetes and gave one to Sam. 

“You sure you’re up for this?” Dean asked and Sam saw he was worried. 

Sam sighed and said:

“Yes Dean, I’m fine, I’ve got this.”

Dean hesitated for a second and then walked towards the vampires and Sam followed. 

After a 20 minutes walk they could see the big warehouse. 

“What’s the plan?” Sam whispered. 

Dean shrugged and whispered:

“Just wing it?” Dean smiled excitedly. 

“Right, sure, why not, what could possibly go wrong”, Sam said while rolling his eyes. 

Sam and Dean slowly creeped towards the front of the warehouse. They got to a door and slowly opened it. Dean peeked through and then opened it to sneak through with Sam quickly following. 

The first room was empty and so were the second and third rooms. Sam was beginning to wonder if they were at the wrong place when two vampires came running right towards him. 

“Dean!” He said quickly and Dean grunted a:

“I know!”

Sam quickly used his machete to cut off the vampire's head and then turned around to see how Dean was doing. Dean was fighting three vampires of his own and Sam was just going to go over to Dean to help him when he felt something collide with him from the back and he fell. His head hit the ground and he suddenly couldn’t see or breath. The pain in his head exploded and he could barely hear the muffled ”Sammy!” from his brother before he blacked out. 

“Dammit! You son of a bitch!” Dean yelled when he saw his brother knocked out on the ground. 

Dean quickly killed the vampires he was fighting and then two more before he ran to Sam's side to kill the vampire that had attacked his brother. Then he turned around to see if there were any more vampires but there weren't. Dean bent down beside his brother and checked his pulse, sighing in relief when he could feel a faint fluttering. He also checked to see if there was blood anywhere but he couldn’t see or feel any.

“Don’t you dare die on me now Sammy”, He whispered. 

He quickly caught his breath and stood up with Sam's body leaning heavily on his side to get back to the impala. He quickly caught his breath and stood up with Sam's body leaning heavily on his side to get back to the impala. Dean grunted. Damn, you're getting big, he thought.

Dean slowly made his way to the impala and sat Sam in his seat and Dean sat down in the front seat. He closed his eyes for a few seconds to calm down, he was getting more and more worried about Sam not waking up yet. Damn I really wish Cas was here right now, he thought before he started the car and drove off to the motel.

They got to the motel. Dean got out of the car and thanked Cas that there wasn’t any people that could see them. He got Sam out of the car and walked to their room, opened the door and went inside. He put Sam on the bed and sat down on the edge and put his hand to Sam’s forehead. He sighed and closed his eyes. Sam was burning up. Dammit Sammy! Why can you never tell me about this? Dean thought angrily but worried. Dean stood up and got a cold wet towel and put it on Sam’s forehead to cool it down. Then he waited.

An hour later Dean sat by the kitchen table surfing mindlessly on the internet, not quite being able to focus because of the worried knots in his stomach, he had known for a while that Sam wasn't at the top of his game but he always thought that Sam was handling it well on his own. 

He had changed the cold towels on Sam’s forehead a few times but he couldn’t be sure if the fever was actually going down. He threw a quick glance at Sam’s sleeping form when he saw Sam moving and slowly opening his eyes. Dean ran to Sam’s side and asked:

  
  


“Sammy? How are you doing?”

Sam grunted.

“My head”, Sam said weakly. 

“What about your head?” Dean asked, looking worried.

“My head is killing me”, Sam answered and closed his eyes and slowly opened them again.

Dean wrinkled his eyebrows.

“I’m sorry Sammy. I don’t really know what to do about that”, Dean said and Sam sighed. 

“Wait”, Dean said. “I’ll call Bobby.”

Dean got his phone and dialed Bobby’s number. Come on Bobby, pick up, pick up, he thought while looking at Sam's once again sleeping form.

“Hello?” Bobby said from the phone.

“Bobby what do you do about a fever and a terrible headache?” Dean asked.

“Well, you’re certainly not wasting any time”, Bobby said.

“Just answer the question Bobby, It’s about Sam he hit his head while fighting vampires,'' Dean said. “He is asleep right now.”

“Oh okay, Well there is something called medecin maybe you’ve heard of it?” Bobby asked sarcastically.

“Yes of course I have but we don’t have any right now and I don’t want to leave Sam alone in a motel room right now”, Dean said sounding exasperated. 

“Hmm, Where are you?” Bobby asked and Dean told him where they were. 

“Well, I'm nowhere close to you so I guess you’ll have to Dean unless you want Sam to wake up with a terrible headache.”

“Yeah, you’re right, like always,” Dean said, sighing.

“Anyway I need to go then Bobby, Thank you,” Dean said and ended the call.

He gripped the phone hard. Spared one last glance at Sam and went out to the impala and drove to the closest pharmacy, 10 minutes away. He bought what was necessary and drove back to the motel, the entire trip took about 25 minutes. 

When he got back Sam was sitting up in his bed looking a little bit out of it but better than the first time he woke up. Dean quickly made his way over to his brother with the medicine. He took the medicine for the fever and the headache from the plastic bag and gave it to his brother.

“Take this Sammy,” Dean said.

“Water?” Sam asked and he still sounded a little bit weak.

Dean took the glass of water by the bed and gave it to Sam. Sam took the glass and swallowed the pill with a gulp of water.

“How are you feeling?” Dean asked

“Well, my head still hurts like a bitch but I think the fever has gone down a bit,” Sam answered, sounding better after some water.

“That’s good,” Dean said and sighed. “Seriously though Sam you should have told me about this.”

Sam looked down, looking guilty.

“I know”, Sam said. “But I thought I had it under control and I didn't want to make you more worried than you already were.” 

Dean huffed.

“Well, that didn’t really work out, did it?” Dean said.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Sam said and scratched the back of his head. He yawned.

“You should rest now,” Dean said and patted Sam reassuringly on his shoulder. “We’ll continue this talk later.”

Sam nodded and yawned once more before falling asleep feeling very secure with his brother always there to protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!   
> You can also always find me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anlomijo


End file.
